Tell me that you'll Try
by Vampey
Summary: Eve is back! Her loved one is missing, Tifa's her stepsister, Cid and Shera are married, Yuffie is hiding something, Vincent is acting a little strange himself and Marlene is.. in love! How will Barrett react to the boys family line? Chapter 3 now up!
1. Will you let me begin?

**Disclaimer:** Even after all this time.. I STILL do NOT own anything related to the Final Fantasy Series.

**Seph:** Kinda sad isn't it?

**Eve:** You're testing my patience. Anyways, this is loosely based off my original fic… the one from 2003 that was a complete and total mess. You guys never got to see the last 18 chapters, only cause I hand wrote them and never had a chance to type them up so bear with me. Slowly but surely the pieces will get put together.

-----------

"Ugh!", Eve flailed her arms around, "This is the last time! I'm absolutely sick of this!!", she plopped to the ground, sitting on knees, flailing around some more.

"Calm down Evie!", Tifa brushed the spider webs out of her hair, "We're just here to get Vincent, we'll be leaving in a bit." It had been a while now, since Tifa and Eve had found out they were stepsisters. Somewhere within the family line their Father had a Mistress.. resulting in the birth of Eve. Tifa didn't like the thought of her Father with a Mistress, but she had always seen Eve as her sister, so it didn't matter too much to her. They had looked very similar from the get go, and now even more so. If it hadn't been for their difference in eye color, Tifa's being crimson red, and Eve's a bright emerald green, they could've almost been mistaken as twins. There was also the fact that Tifa's hair was considerably longer compared to Eve's shoulder length hair.

"You know I hate this mansion.", Eve stood up, brushing the dust off her knees and coughing softly, "Couldn't Vincent live somewhere… normal?", she brushed her left hand through her hair, her engagement ring glistening softly through the light that came in through the dust covered windows. As she looked at the windows, they were actually very beautiful and well adorned, but they were just dirty.

"Vincent… normal? You're asking the world of him Eve. You know he can't just up and leave this place.", Tifa had pressed the door to the spiral downward stairs open. A few bats came flying out, causing Eve to shrill in some fear, and as Tifa shook her head with a soft chuckle, you could hear the sound of dripping water, "C'mon lets keep going. Barrett will get mad if he has to stand out there any longer."

In fact, Barrett WAS getting rather mad, "What's takin' them so damn long!", he stomped his foot on the ground, causing the resting Red to jump from his slight nap.

"You know how Eve is with dark and creepy places... she is most likely fending off spider webs."

"That ain't an excus'! We're gonna be late if they dun hurry it up!", Barrett cleared his throat, "HEY! HURRY UP IN THERE!!!!"

Eve and Tifa both glanced at each other as they made their way down the spiral staircase. They both couldn't help but chuckle.

"He could wake up entire cities..", Eve shook her head as they reached Vincent's door and pushed it open. To their amazement, Vincent was in his coffin, but it was wide open. Arching an eyebrow, Eve walked over to it first and looked in. It looked as if he had been tossing around, and kicked the coffin open. Tifa had moved over beside Eve now and looked down at Vincent as well.

"Well that's a rarity to see. Wake up Vincent it's time to go.. we're gonna be late.", Tifa reached in, giving him a soft nudge with her finger tips. Almost instantly, he opened his eyes, peering up at Tifa and Eve.

"Is it that day already?", he sat up without using his arms and looked at the girls as they nodded. They stepped back as he casually stepped out and gracefully onto his feet, "Let's get going then.", without another word he made his way up the stairs.

Kicking the stones on the ground was definitely a bad idea for Barrett. One stone leapt up and hit Red right in his nose. Red growled and snarled at Barrett before clawing at his nose, "What is your problem?! Is there never a time where you could be CALM!?", he stood up, hind legs first so he could stretch and shifted his way over to Barrett, looking relatively angry.

"Put them teeth away you stinkin' cat!", Barrett pointed his gun arm at Red.

"Barrett cut it out.", Tifa, Vincent and Eve made their way to the gate of the mansion, "Let's just get going shall we? We really don't want to be late. Red put those teeth away.", Vincent spoke in his usual tone.

Red seemed to bow as he turned around, "I apologize." As he said that, a roaring came from above. Cid and his airship.

"Alright lets get movin'!", Cid announced that the ship was ready to go through the speakers of the ship and the team headed straight for the field he was lowering in, "Shera won't be happy if we make her wait!!"

---

"_Why do you have to leave?", she looked at him, forcing her tears back._

"_It's just something I have to do… I'll come back I promise."_

"_Take me with you."_

"_I can't.", he raised his hand to her cheek, "It's something he and I need to take care of alone… I won't die."_

"_Yes you will... I'll lose you again…"_

"_Even if I go you'll be happy…"_

"_I'll cry…", she bit her lip to refrain from crying._

_"Don't. I wouldn't cry for you so please don't cry for me. I'll come back. That ring is my promise…", he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "I love you…"_

---

Eve spent most of their flight to the Rocket Town staring down at her left hand. It in fact was her engagement ring, but everyone else believed it was just a really pretty ring... since that's what she had told them. She missed him with all her heart, the one she had always been meant to be with… and for all she knew he was dead. He had never come back… neither of them had come back. She sighed and they got to the Rocket Town and got off the airship.

Today was the day of Cid and Shera's Wedding.

"Eve!", Shera gave her a big hug and then twirled around in her wedding dress, "You like?"

"I love it.", Eve smiled, wishing it was her own wedding day.

"Well good. But we have a problem."

"Oh? What is it?", Eve tilted her head softly to the right.

"My Maid of Honor backed out on me. She has the flu.", Shera was hinting.

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that."

Shera glared at Eve.

"What?", she was trying not to space out but the thought of _him_ was too overwhelming.

"Eve you can't possibly tell me you didn't understand what I'm hinting at."

Eve was silent.

"EVE!"

"Huh?!", she jumped, looking as if she were woken up from a nightmare.

Shera tossed the dress at her, "Put the dress on."

"Why?"

"YOU'RE my Maid of Honor now. Stop spacing out!"

"But…"

"No arguments. Put it on."

Eve, reluctantly, put the dress on. It fitted her perfectly, and had it not been a jade colored dress, it would've looked like she was the one getting married. The sleeves were wide and fell at the shoulders in an almost see through fabric. The dress was embedded along the top of the v-cut top, which fell down into a corset shape to the wait. The dress was only down to just above her knees, the back longer, going down to her shins, but it looked gorgeous, "Uh.. don't you think this is a bit short for a Maid of Honor's dress?"

"It looks so nice though! Besides, would you rather sweat or be comfortable?"

Eve sighed as Shera started to do her hair.

The wedding ceremony went by without an issue and the reception was just as great. The food, the music, the ambiance, everything was perfect but Eve couldn't help but have the most horrible feeling upon her. As the day ended, she made her way outside as the dancing and enjoyment continued on into the night. No one had noticed Eve walk outside. She walked a bit of a distance before finding a small area to sit. It was a kind of mixture between rock and grass, so it wasn't too bad. From this spot, she could look out towards the ocean. The breeze was pretty nice. She pulled the hairpin that Shera had put in her hair to tie it up, and let her shoulder length brown hair fall. Before it could fall all the way, it was quickly picked up by the wind.

Eve closed her eyes_, "Where are you…"_ , she thought to herself. She could see his eyes. His beautiful mako eyes gazing at her… the perfect shape of his face. She opened her eyes again looking out to the water, "I miss you…"

"You miss who now?", the voice came from behind her. Eve stood quickly, recognizing the voice, "You…. You're alive?", the man nodded, "So that means…"

"He's dead."

-----------

**Eve:** Welp.. that's the end of that…. I feel like that might be too short though…

**Seph:** It'll be fine. Just upload it.

**Eve:** Meh.. fine. Hope you guys enjoy… R&R please ; This is my first time writing in a LONG time so I could use the reviews.


	2. Will you let me embrace you?

**Disclaimer:** And here I am again saying I don't own anything Final Fantasy related. And Eve is my character :3 I own her.

**Seph:** We're going through this again?

**Eve:** You know it.

**Seph:** You're bored at work aren't you?

**Eve:** Hush. Oh and I JUST realized this but… the original publish date of my 03' fic was 10-17-03….

**Seph**: Uh huh... and?

**Eve:** The first chapter to this story and it's publish date… 10-17-07…

**Seph:** .. Woah…

-----------

Her heart was in shock; her mind racing. Eve attempted to move her arms and legs but she couldn't. Every bit of her just seemed to shake. He was dead. Dead. Gone forever. Shaking her head, she almost lost her balance, her knees buckling out from underneath her. The man leaped forward, catching her just in time. The world was spinning. With every longing breath it got faster and faster.

"Are you okay? Eve say something…", he gazed down into her eyes, the mako blue glistening softly. He ran his hand across her cheek.

"I… just…", she couldn't form words.

"Everything is okay now… we can all rest easy.", he leaned down, brushing his lips against hers before she turned her head away, "Eve…?"

"How could you?"

"What do you mean?"

Eve maneuvered herself away from him, sitting on the ground, the soft grass brushing against the palm of her hands, "You can't just come back and think everything is going to be okay. And what was that with you trying to kiss me?"

"Eve I've always loved you…", he sat beside her, "Believe me on that."

She couldn't help but laugh, "Alright fine. Whatever you say.", she looked him over, "You look like you've been out relaxing at a beach."

"After the battle I took some time for myself… three or four months to be exact."

"Really now?!", Eve stood up, "So you finished your battle and decided, 'Hey! I'm going to take some time off! I'm not gonna let anyone know if I'm alive or okay and just go and relax! They won't worry if I'm dead or missing!' Exactly what made you come to that conclusion, Cloud?!"

The spiky-haired blond sighed, "You're right I should've said something…"

"I mean… geeze! Do you have ANY idea how worried Tifa has been?! Tifa and especially Yuffie!"

"Yuffie?", Cloud arched a brow, "Why would she be worried?"

"Hell if I know.", Eve crossed her arms, "Cloud I outta kick you… Do you realize you missed Cid and Shera's wedding?"

"That was today?"

"Uh… YES!", she glared down at him, "You were supposed to be Cid's best man! Do you have any idea how strange Vincent looks in a suit? I mean it looks good on him but… at the same time it's strange.", Eve chuckled softly.

"I guess I have to apologize to everyone don't I…."

"Eve!", Tifa came running down the same path Eve had taken to get down to that spot, "Eve, everyone's been loo---", she stopped her running and talking at the same time when she spotted Cloud, "Cl…Cloud? Is… that really you?"

Cloud nodded, "Yeah… it's me."

"How… have you been?"

Before Cloud could say 'Fine', Eve blurted in with, "Relaxing on the beach for who about three to four months.", at this point, she had already made her way past Tifa and turned around giving her a hug, "I'm gonna go see if our sleeping arrangements have been made.", as she walked away, all you could hear was the sound of Tifa's voice in the air, scolding Cloud.

"Relaxing on the BEACH?!", got leaned down right into Cloud's face, "Do you have ANY idea how worried we were?!", she continued on and on, Cloud only being able to fit in the occasional 'I'm sorry'.

-----------

Eve had already changed into her sleepwear. A simple black tunic shirt with sleeves that feel around her arms, and black sweat pants. It was a little chilly for the season, so it suited her just fine. Sitting by the window, she opened it partially to feel the slightly chilled air. She hated cold weather, but Tifa had the heat in the room blasted, so it felt really nice to have her skin cool down from the 'sauna' Tifa was creating from the bathroom. Eve took really hot showers too but Tifa could bathe in lava and it wouldn't phase her one bit.

"Oh goodness Eve close that window for a bit!", Tifa had just walked out of the shower, her towel wrapped around her and her other towel drying off her brown and black mixed hair. Eve reluctantly closed the window and watched as Tifa changed into her sleepwear. She put on a red tank shirt with a white pair of cotton shorts. You could easily tell she had been working out from the tones of her muscles.

"Tifa."

"Yes?", she lifted her head up looking at Eve, and ran her hand through her hair.

"Don't over react.", she had to execute the warning before Tifa jumped on her, "Cloud tried to kiss me."

"What?!", Tifa walked over to Eve, sitting with her by the window, "Are you serious?!"

Nodding, Eve looked down at the ring on her hand.

"That's an engagement ring isn't it?", she watched as Eve turned red and held back tears, "You should know that I just know these things Evie…", she pulled Eve into an embrace as she sniffled, "I'm sorry… but you know, you shouldn't lie to us about it."

-----------

"_Eve…", he took her into his arms, holding her tightly._

"_I don't want you to go… please don't go… I don't think I can handle losing you…"_

"_I won't let him take me down."_

"_And if he does? What then?"_

"_I'll come back… I always do."_

"_But you can't keep doing that forever!"_

"_I came back for you once. I'll do it again."_

_-----------_

"I'm sorry I hid it… it's just… I didn't want to think about it… he's gone… I don't know what to do…"

"Oh stop worrying about it..", she gave Eve a good pat on the head and started off to bed, "But you know, had you told Cloud, not only would he have probably been.. upset so to say... but I'm sure he wouldn't have tried to kiss you.", she looked over her shoulder, "Now c'mon, lets get some sleep.", she pulled the covers open and jumped into her bed, snuggling down into the pillow.

"You go ahead… I think I'm going to stay up for a bit."

"Okay then.. Goodnight Evie. And don't let it bother you so much..."

It wasn't too long before she could hear Tifa sound asleep and her thoughts in her head cease. Her eyes stayed focused, out the slightly fogged window, just looking up towards the sky. Standing up to go towards her own bed in the Inn, she heard a tapping on the window. Turning on her heel, she walked back to the window, to find a rose sitting on the outside of it.

Blushing softly, she opened the window, grabbing hold of the rose. Attached to the rose, was a small note.

"_Don't lose faith."_

Her eyes widened. Could it have been…? What were the chances? Eve grabbed her coat, throwing it on and leapt out the window. She started walking. It was cold, and her body didn't like cold. Her muscles were tensing up as she walked, her toes intermingling with the cold dewed grass.

"I know you're here… tell me you're here!", she stopped walking, turning around to look how far she had walked. She must've been walking for a good hour or so, considering how far the town was behind her. He came up from behind and wrapped his arms gently around her, "I told you I'd come back. I'll never die… I'll never go down…"

She turned into his arms, looking up at him. His gaze was familiar. His warmth, his touch, his voice, his eyes… especially his eyes. Without realizing it, tears streamed down her face as she stood on her toes giving him a deep kiss, "Don't ever leave me aga--….", she couldn't finish her words. The cold had finally gotten to her. She collapsed into him, passed out from both the cold, and exhaustion.

"You've got to be kidding me…", he picked her up in his arms, "That was a short reunion…", he must've carried her for hours it seemed, watching her rest in his arms. Seeing her shiver, he took of his cloak and wrapped it around her before picking her up again. Making his way to the ocean, he stood there, looking out at the glistening waters, "I wish you would wake up to look at this...", he kissed her forhead lovingly before making his way into a small abandonded hut.

The hut, being abandoned for so long, was still in good condition. There was a bed there, with some clean linens. Fresh bottled water, and packaged foods. Laying her on the bed, he watched her sleep for a few hours, sitting in a chair beside the bed. No one would take her away from him... especially not that spiky-haired blonde moron. They had been through enough the first time around. Eve having lost her memory, him reminding her. Eve protected him when no one else would... when everyone else called him a monster. Sleep started to get to him, drifting in and out as he forced his eyes to stay open.

He watched her lips move as she was dreaming.

"Se...sephi..."

He felt his face flush red and he turned his gaze away from her. But then something caught his attention, a glimmer at the corner of his eye. Turning his head towards the glimmer, he realized it was the ring he had given her. He couldn't help but let a smile cross his lips.

Everyone thought he was a monster... but he was only truely misunderstood.

------------

**Eve:** I'm done for now. R&R kay? Sorry that nothing much happened in this chapter.. but if I keep going this story might as well be over by next chapter or so… Well now you guys know one part of the story ne? It's probably not much of a shocker xD

**Seph:** I'm always being dragged into this She's obsessed I tell you.

**Eve:** Pffft. Face it. You're flattered.

**Seph:** No. Not really.


	3. Will you MAKING OF THE SENSE!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but Eve is mine.

**Seph:** One more time!

**Eve:** I'm feeling lazy today. Let's see what I can do. By the way, this is mainly going to be a flashback chapter. Since someone insisted.

**Seph:** Remember what I told you to name it!

**Eve:** Yeah yeah… -chuckles- Oh and I'm practically shoving all of my previous story in here... this might be a long chapter.. I might even have to split it or something. We'll see.

-------------------------------------------------

"Life is so dull...I wish there was something I could do instead of wander around all the time..", Eve had been a researcher for the longest time, going through some files that she could recover from Nibelheim. Birth certificates, history books, old newspapers… things that ShinRa Corp hadn't gotten their hands on quite yet. She had found out that her Father actually had a family, and that her Mother was actually his Mistress. This disgusted her, but decided she might as well seek out her sister. When she finally got around into the appropriate files, requiring she'd actually hack into ShinRa's mainframe, she found out her sister was actually a member of AVALANCHE, the group who had saved the planet. She got to know the group a bit, becoming very close to them before revealing that Tifa was in fact her sister. Eve had been sitting up in the room they had for her in 7th Heaven, sketching a silhouette of a man that she kept seeing in her dreams. She never saw his face, let alone any of his features, just his height. With a sigh, she got up and stuffed her notebook into her backpack. Slinging it on over her shoulder, she walked out the room and down the steps. There was a large commotion coming from below and it seemed to be a party. "Hey Tifa. What's going on?", Eve took a seat on a stool and tilted her head slightly to the right.

"Nothin' much Evie", Tifa laughed. "It's supposed to be a coming home party for Cloud... want a drink?" Eve's face turned red at the mention of Cloud's name and she nodded in agreement to the drink offer. _"Wow... Cloud.. haven't seen him in forever. He's always leaving for some unknown reason so it's hard to even catch a glimpse of him…"_, Eve sat up and took the drink Tifa had handed her. "Thanks...", Eve's glance stayed upon the table. "Whats the matter Eve?", Tifa asked.

"I.. don't know.. Maybe I shouldn't be here when he shows up...", Eve chugged her drink and stood up quickly. "Thanks..."

Tifa watched as she picked up her bag to walk out. "Eve! Where are you gonna go?", Tifa literally almost jumped over the bar, watching Eve walk away.

"Somewhere... that's not here… maybe I'll do some traveling of my own… who knows.", Eve made her way to the door and when she got there, the door suddenly swung open and there stood Cloud. His blonde hair swayed softly and he stood in his usual cocky poise his mako blue eyes examining the area again. "Eve?" Eve looked up at him her emerald green eyes locking with his mako blue. "Long time...", Cloud smirked softly. "Please... let me by...", Eve tried to step past him but he put a soft hand on his shoulder. "C'mon.. you can't leave when I just came back." Eve looked up at him again. "Actually... yes I can.", Eve ran right past him and out into the slum of Sector 7.

_"I can't stay around him... or anyone for a matter of fact... someone always ends up hurt..."_, Eve sighed heavily and tied her hair back. She let her black and brown hair fall just a bit before walking towards Sector 6. Eve walked slowly and heard the shuffling of feet behind her. _"Four feet..."_ Eve stopped walking. "XIII... please... don't follow me..." Red stopped and sat down. "Shouldn't you be happy Eve? Cloud's back and were all finally together. We can all finally have the down time that we deserve." Eve sighed. "I can't ever be happy...", she mumbled lightly then proceeded to walk again when suddenly she heard someone calling her.

_"Eve...come back...Please come back to me…"_, Eve could hear this but she looked around and saw no one. Suddenly a sharp pain came upon her chest and she fell to her knees, gasping for air. "Eve? EVE?!", she could hear Red's voice but it seemed to fade...

_[3 long days later_

Eve groaned lightly in great pain. Opening her eyes slightly and slowly, with a bit of strain, she spotted Vincent above her, looking down on her. "Glad to see your alright.", he nodded lightly.

"What... happened?", Eve put her hand where she had felt the pain. It was just a bit under her left breast and felt horrible. "It's the same wound Aerith had... which is very strange… and you've been knocked out for three days now... are you sure your alright?", Vincent spoke softly and Eve stood up.

"Who bandaged up my chest?", Eve turned a bright red in embarrassment.

"Cloud and Tifa...", Vincent crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Okay.. I understand Tifa... but CLOUD?!",Eve started to button up her blouse and stopped looking down at her bandaged ankle, "And.. how did that happen?"

"You twisted it when you fell... don't worry about it...", Vincent stood up and lifted Eve up into his arms. "Come now... we gotta go downstairs.."

Eve blushed as Vincent carried her. She didn't have much of a choice of going downstairs if he was carrying her. _"So strong..."_ Upon them reaching the bottom of the stairs, they got glances from everyone and then Vincent realized that Eve's top had come unbuttoned a bit. He shook his head lightly with a 'don't even think about it' look in his eyes when he opened them, and placed her down on a chair with a nod.

"Eve.. are you okay?", Cloud stepped up to her holding a drink in his hand. "Yes I am... thank you...", she smiled lightly at his kindness and he handed her the drink. "It's your favorite... vanilla ice cream, with white chocolate chips... made it myself.", Cloud smiled and kissed Eve's forehead. He treated her like a younger sister and that's exactly how she felt.

"Thanks Cloud", Eve smiled and drank slowly but happily.

Suddenly there was a large explosion outside. "It's them damn ShinRa!", Barrett got up and rushed out the door his gun arm ready. "C'mon Tifa!", Cloud ran out after Barrett. Tifa went to follow but stopped, turning to look at Vincent. "Vincent... Red... take care of Eve..", Red and Vincent nodded as she ran out the door.

"Will we need to leave Midgar again?", Red turned to look at Vincent in worry. "Lets hope not...", Vincent picked up Eve again and walked out the back door, Red following behind.

Sounds of gunshots rang as they stepped out, into the back area of 7th Heaven. Red ran up ahead of Vincent and Eve to make sure everything was clear. "Come on.. we should go to Aerith's old house. Cloud can find us the--", Red collapsed to the floor with a whimper and then a low growl. "Red!!", Eve jumped out of Vincent's arms landing on her injured ankle. Pain shot through her leg but she ignored it. At the same time Eve leaped away from Vincent, he had reached to help her but saw she was fine while running to Red to tend his wounds.

_"Again this child amazes me..."_, Vincent thought to himself and crossed his arms.

"Red!! Are you okay?!", Eve spoke with slight panic.

"You...finally called me Red ...Miss Eve", Red groaned lightly.

"Shut up you...I've always called you Red.", Eve smiled lightly then turned to Vincent. "Vincent.. could you carry Red? I think I'm better off on my own.", Vincent nodded and lifted Red, tossing him lightly onto his shoulder.

Red closed his eyes. "We-", Eve interrupted, "Hush.. don't try to talk. Were going to Sector 6 Slums.", Eve looked around the corner and spotted a guard. He wasn't dressed as a ShinRa soldier. Eve didn't care much who he was and stepping back, she took one of Vincent's guns.

Vincent arched an eyebrow. "Why are you taking that?"

"I gave you one.. remember? Use the other one and I'll use this one.. I'm in no condition to fight like I usually do.", winking lightly, she jumped out around the corner, shifting her weight to her left leg. Lifting the gun, she shot the man standing there. She watched as the man fell. Getting a closer look at the man, he was dressed in all black. Eve placed her foot on his throat, "Who sent you?"

The man chuckled in his last breaths, "Why should I tell you? You'll find out eventually… Sephiroth… will get his revenge…", he chuckled harder, then coughed, realizing he had told her what she wanted to know, "I was never good at keeping secrets…", he died with a shrill, the sputter of blood gargling in his throat.

Eve stumbled backwards, "S...Sephiroth?! I thought Cloud finished him off!", her hand shook in disbelief.

"I thought the same..", Vincent placed a nimble hand on Eve's shoulder. "Come.. we need to get to Sector 6 Slums.", Vincent walked past her and shot about 15 or more men. Eve, still in shock and disbelief, shook her head then proceeded to catch up to Vincent.

Upon passing the entrance to Sector 6, Vincent layed Red down and Eve went upon healing him. Red got up and shook, puffing up his fur lightly. "Thank you both. I'm much better.", he nodded thankfully and turned looking to his right.

"Them #& ShinRa are always up to somethin'!!", Barrett, Cloud, and Tifa were now in view, walking towards Vincent, Eve and Red.

"Barrett.. calm down..", Tifa tried not to enrage him more than he already was.

"Don't tell me to #&# CALM DOWN! Them friggin' ShinRa are ruinin' our lives!", Barrett shot randomly in the air with rage.

"Those didn't seem like ShinRa soldiers...", Cloud shifted his sword on his back as they reached the other three. Eve had taken the time to analyze the situation, and climb to the top of the slide where Aerith once sat. _"Sephiroth.. I've heard that name so many times..."  
_  
_"I thought he was gone.. I mean.. I've never seen him but I feel like I know him. The description Yuffie gave me.. he seems like a monster."_, Eve sighed heavily.

"If they're not with ShinRa then who are they working for?", Tifa looked at the others hoping for some reassurance.

"Have no idea... I guess we'll have to wait for them to attack again..", Cloud crossed his arms as everyone nodded.

"No.. no we don't.. They're working for Sephiroth..", Eve put her hands on her head in frustration.

"Sephiroth!?", Cloud clenched his fist with a low growl.

"I don't understand how Sephiroth's existence is possible,", Vincent leaned against the side of the slide.

"Do you think the lifestream?", Red layed down to rest from his injures. Suddenly some yells came from the Wall Market near Don Corneo's mansion. Hearing the noise, Eve jumped from where she was and landed painfully on her ankle. She whelped lightly and sucking in the pain, ran to the Wall Market. "Eve! Get back- grr.. again.", Cloud ran off after her. Eve was known to be way too much of a hero. She hated to see people hurt, and was ruthless. Tifa had begun to run after Cloud but Vincent stopped her. "Let them go..."

The Wall Market was burning, people were dead, others were hiding and screaming in fear. Mothers looking for their children, children were crying at their dead Fathers, just absolute chaos. The sight was horrific. Eve clenched her fists, running through some of the flames and climbing through debris. She helped some people escape and seek medical attention. One man was running around screaming at the top of his lungs:

"They said he'd be back and he came! He is here! He has come back for his revenge! We are all doomed!", his arms were flailing wildly and a few times he did trip over either people or debris. Eve arched an eyebrow and ran over to the man, catching him painfully before he hit the ground, "Who are you raving on about?"

"Sephiroth! The great Sephiroth has returned!", he pulled away from Eve to start running around again. She wasn't about to allow it. Grabbing the man by his wrist, she shouted over his voice, "Where is he?!" The man snatched himself away before pointing at the wire, and running off again.

By this time Cloud had just caught up with Eve. "Eve did that man just say Sephiroth? Eve… EVE!", she hadn't even stopped to answer him but was already making her way towards the wire, "Slow down! He's dangerous you can't go alone!", Cloud rolled his eyes before giving chase after her. Not even thinking about waiting, she began to climb the wire, completely forgetting about her injuries. Making her way to the top, she stood up staggeringly, the wind blowing rather strangely, and as she looked around, she found herself looking at the back of Sephiroth.

"You!", she called his attention, "What is your problem?! Do you have some sort of ego issue that you have to go around killing people?!", she shouted with all the hatred in her heart.

Sephiroth chuckled and turned only half way around. He had the same silhouette from the man in her dream, but this time it wasn't a dream. This time she could actually see him. His mako eyes, his long silver hair, the width of his shoulders, how his hair fell in his face… every single detail, Eve could now see. In a way, he was handsome with not one imperfection in his face. It almost seemed as if he had been made perfect, but she still hated him with every bit of her being, "So you've finally come to me Eve…", he turned all the way around, making sure that he made direct eye contact with her. Eve found herself blushing, but not being able to understand why. Her heart rate started to pick up. It could've been the adrenaline that was pumping through her, but she almost was lusting for him. Shaking her head, she growled and spoke up, "How do you know my name?!"

"I know more about you than you remember…"

"Sephiroth!", Cloud had finally made his way up and in hearing the spiky-headed blondes voice, Eve snapped out of her trance, "You just won't stay dead will you!?"

"Cloud… you just don't get it do you? I will never die."

"You should learn how to stay down."

Sephiroth laughed a booming laugh, "And you'll be the one to show me?", this only made Cloud, more upset. At the same time, both Sephiroth and Cloud withdrew their swords.

"No wait Cloud… I'll fight him.", Eve stood in front of Cloud.

"You'll do no such thing. You're already injured."

"Let me do it.", she glanced at him from over her shoulder. Cloud reluctantly gave in with a nod.

Sephiroth, promptly upon hearing that Eve was gonna fight, put away his sword.

Eve noticed this, "What? Can't fight me with a sword?"

"Not unless you have one."

"Since when did you become noble?", Cloud scoffed.

Sephiroth ignored the remark and waited on Eve to make her move. She leapt forward, forgetting about her injured ankle, again, throwing a fury of punches and kicks at Sephiroth, all of which he avoided. He caught her uninjured ankle, and pulled her towards him, grabbing her wrist and making direct eye contact once more. Her face flushed red and she growled.

"Sephiroth!", Cloud drew his sword one more, and ran forward, almost as if to impale him. Sephiroth pushed Eve to the side, drew his own sword, and countered Cloud's charge.

"Cloud stop it!", Eve shouted at him from the sidelines. It was supposed to be her battle, and the idiot had interfered, "Stop right now!", she could tell they were evenly matched, their blades clashing, but she wanted to deal with him on her own. The two were too into battling to realize that they had been moving around a lot. Cloud was able to glance over at Eve, only to see Sephiroth raising his sword to hit Cloud, but it was really close to Eve.

"Watch out!"

The sword barely missed her, but it was enough to startle her into stepping backwards… and off the edge.

"EVE!", both Sephiroth and Cloud shouted for her as she went completely off the edge. She gazed down towards the ground, closing her eyes tightly, only to let herself pass out. One of her greatest fears was falling. With a growl, Sephiroth shoved Cloud aside, "I won't lose her again!", and dove down after Eve. He caught up to her and grabbed her, pulling her into an embrace, and they both vanished. Cloud stood there, dumfounded. The rest of the group had been at the bottom of the wire, looking up, only to see what Cloud had just witnessed. Sephiroth sacrificing his own life for someone else? That wasn't expected of a 'monster'. But where was Eve? Was she safe? Cloud made his way down the wire, examining the area. He couldn't believe it… there was no trace of them whatsoever.

Cloud put his hands in his pockets, digging around for something, "A perfect time to misplace my PCS."

Eve awoke to the smell of something she loved. Fresh green tea and honey. She opened her eyes, straining for a moment, feeling the fact that she had a blanket over her and was laying on a sofa. Startled, she sat up quickly. The last thing she remembered was falling, then passing out. A fight between Sephiroth and Cloud, the Wall Market in flames… What exactly had happened? Where was she? It looked nothing like the bar. It was actually more of a small cabin like home. Looking to her right were the stairs. To her left was the rest of the living room, a small fireplace, and a hallway that lead out to what seemed as another room. To her front was the kitchen, which clearly had someone in it.

"Are you finally up?", Sephiroth of all people stepped out of the kitchen with a cup in his hand. Startled again, Eve curled up onto one half of the couch, holding back her tears.

"What do you want with me?!", part of her snarled defensively, part of her was terrified.

"We'll discuss that later. For now, drink this tea. It'll make you feel better.", he held the cup out for her to take. Eve leaned forward, examining the tea. It smelled fine… looked fine… nothing looked like it had been poisoned. She took the cup and sniffed it, looking at him. He only watched her calmly, a soft expression in his eyes.

Eve took a sip of the tea, figuring if she was gonna die, then that might as well be it. To her surprise, the tea was delicious. It was made to absolute perfection, just the way she liked it. The right amount of sugar, the exact amount of honey… and just hot enough to where it wouldn't burn her tongue. She looked at him suspiciously, "What are you a stalker?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Only I know how to make tea to my liking."

Sephiroth chuckled, "Remember when I said 'I know more about you than you remember'?"

"Stalker."

He shook his head laughing again, "Well Eve, you and I—"

"Stalker."

"…we have…"

"STALKER."

"Will you let me finish woman?!", he snapped at her playfully. This caught Eve off guard, "You were my fiancée"

"Eh?! Have you gone mad? Wait... don't answer that."

He got up grabbing a small binder and a box, bringing it back to Eve and sitting it on her lap. He held his hand out to take the cup from her. She was about to hand him the cup but took another sip before handing it to him and grabbed the binder. Inside were pictures of them… TOGETHER. Eve's right eye twitched. She was the kind of person who could tell when a photo had been altered, but found no traces of alterations. "Whoever put these pictures together is really good.", she shut the binder and handed it to him, "I'm not buying it. Look if you're out to use me to get to Cloud, you were better off kidnapping Tifa."

"You just don't get it do you? Stubborn as always.", he shook his head in disbelief, "Your full name is Evelyna Liana Katasa, you're 23 years old, your birthday is May 2nd, your blood type is A, you were born in Kalm, raised in Costa Del Sol, moved to Nibelheim when you were 20, moved to Midgar's Sector 7 at 23 and have lived there since."

"You got into ShinRa's records. Simple as that."

"You wish.", he pointed to the box and tapped on it three times, "Go ahead and open it."

"No. You'll put more lies into my head."

With a heavy sigh, he looked at her straight in the eyes, "I know you've been having dreams.", she turned red, "Just go ahead and open the box Eve.", trying to restrain her curiosity, she finally gave in and opened the box. Inside was a list she had made as far as wedding invitations, and things she had set up. Picking up the list, she started to read the names. All of them were her old friends, "How…", reading the date on the paper, she turned red. It was when she had her accident at the age of 22!

"I had... amnesia?"

"Yeah it was a pretty bad accident. The doctors tried to get you to remember but you ran away."

"There's just… no way…."

"Yup. And that engagement ring in that box… is yours."

Eve looked down into the box to see the most beautiful ring she's ever seen. She pulled it out, looking it over and before she had a chance to admire it some more, Sephiroth reached over and put it onto her finger. She looked at his hand touching hers and a flood of memories just came back. Biting her lip as her head started to throb, she sighed and looked down, closing her eyes. Tears just started to run down her face, "Why… didn't anyone tell me sooner?"

"The doctors didn't want to force it on you… and they wouldn't let me see you. They said I'd just interfere.", he lifted up her chin, "Look at me.", she opened her eyes and he smiled softly. Unable to help it, she smiled back and he leaned in giving her a gentle kiss. Things started to get a little heated up when suddenly Eve's PCS started going off.

"That's Cloud."

"Eve…!", the PCS signal had connected, "Eve are you okay?! Is he hurting you?!!?"

Sephiroth smirked and grabbed the PCS, "She's mine Cloud."

"What are you doing to her?! Don't you hurt he—", Sephiroth shut the PCS off.

"That was mean!"

"What did you want me to do?"

Eve couldn't help but laugh.

-------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth jolted awake from his sleep and looked down at Eve. He smiled at her, remembering when he was finally reunited with her, and got up from his chair. He moved and laid down beside her in the bed, kissing her cheek softly. Upon reaction, she turned around, snuggling down beside and against him. He lifted her chin up giving her a passionate kiss, but enough not to wake her up.

"I love you Eve…"

-------------------------------------------------

**Eve:** Well that's the end of the flashback… that last bit was present time if anyone was confused.

**Seph:** Making of the sense!

**Eve:** Right… R&R!


End file.
